


Controller

by ButterflyBbobbo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, fixer upper d.o, fluff at the end, mentions of orgasm denial, mentions of past bondage, minor bondage, no chanyeol or controllers were harmed during the making of this fic, please go easy this is my first time writing chansoo, power bottom kyungsoo, pretty much pwp, really just binding the wrists, slight orgasm denial, with a bit of plot, wreckless chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBbobbo/pseuds/ButterflyBbobbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was told to wait to tweak with the controller, but he did not listen and so was punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controller

Kyungsoo sighed as he inspected the controller in his hands, nibbling on his thick bottom lip as he tried to figure out how to save their custom made controller in the apartment. His boyfriend, Chanyeol had wanted to change the left and right sticks to white glow in the dark sticks. 

During the process, Chanyeol had somehow managed to loosen the USB port and the ‘trigger’ buttons; as the taller man liked to call them. Kyungsoo shook his head. He had told his boyfriend to wait until he got home so that he could change the stick himself. But like with some instances, the idiot didn’t listen and decided to do it himself.

The sheepish look Chanyeol gave him when Kyungsoo walked into their apartment was evidence enough that his boyfriend did not listen to him. 

“Idiot,” He mumbles, rocking his hips back into Chanyeol’s own. Kyungsoo smirked when he heard his boyfriends whine of desperation. This is where the situation lead them to, the smaller male riding his boyfriend, his tools laid out next to their bodies as he fixed the controller. “You really should have waited for me, Yeol.” He smacks his boyfriend on the chest before placing the USB port back to its original place, screwing it back into place before fixing the buttons.

“Mm..Kyungsoo, please go faster.” Chanyeol pants, tugging on the leather cuffs bound around his wrists. He was horny and desperate, the sight of his boyfriend concentrating was a bit of a turn on for Chanyeol. The way Kyungsoo would bite his lips, the slight crinkle between his eyebrows as he worked on things around their humble apartment. But what drove him insane was when his boyfriend would take control while in bed. 

First, his smaller boyfriend would strip Chanyeol slowly, taking his clothes off one by one whilst kissing all over his body. Then his squishy boyfriend would tease him to a full, throbbing erection; placing a cock ring on him afterwards, much to his dismay. If they were up for some bondage, or if Chanyeol was being naughty, Kyungsoo would bind the elder’s hands, safely of course. 

And then the worst (if he were being honest though, it’s the best) part would happen. Kyungsoo would finger himself open, slowly yet sensually thrusting his tiny fingers in and out of himself, the same indifferent look on his face, his pupils blown with lust being the only indication that the foreplay was affecting his younger boyfriend. After a long while, Kyungsoo would pull his fingers out, and straddle the elder’s hips, aligning his length with his entrance before sinking down with a low groan. 

After screwing back shell on, while rolling his hips with a soft sigh as pleasure coursed through his body, Kyungsoo gathers his screwdrivers and places them back in the case and placing them safely away from their bodies. The younger male inspects the controller, pressing down on the button’s to make sure they were working properly, looking closely at the USB port so that it didn’t wiggle out of place, or crooked. Once he was satisfied with it, he places it on the night stand. The movement caused Chanyeol to slip out of his smaller boyfriend, a loud needy whine escaping his kiss swollen lips.  
Kyungsoo chuckled softly before gripping Chanyeol’s hot length, teasingly rocking his ass against the elder’s dick, the tip pressed firmly against his entrance, before he sat down on the elder’s dick. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths. 

“You shouldn’t be allowed to come tonight, for not listening to me Yeol,” The younger says, opening his eyes. His boyfriend whines pitifully, while he steadies himself by placing his hands on Chanyeol’s chest. “But I’m feeling generous right now.” 

See, there are three different meanings to ‘Generosity’ with Do Kyungsoo. It could mean, “I’m feeling generous, I’m going to take the ring off, and ride you till you come.” or “I’m taking the cuffs off, you may touch my body.” Or the worst one yet.. “I’m going to ride you with the ring on, until you have dry orgasms, and beg me for forgiveness or use your safe word” 

Which, thankfully, turned out to be the first one. It was rare that Chanyeol used his safe word, D.O (long story short, they had a difficult time coming up with a safe word, and his boyfriend jokingly suggested D.O...which stuck). Before everything went down, Kyungsoo would always make sure his taller boyfriend was comfortable and okay with what was going to happen. There were two incidents where Chanyeol had to use the safe word.

The first, where Kyungsoo had slowly introduced light bondage into their sex life. He had intricately wrapped the soft bondage rope around his boyfriend’s wrist, asking if he was okay, if the rope was too tight, before proceeding with the rest of his body, to which Chanyeol slowly started to freak out, as he wasn’t used to being tied, wasn’t used to the feeling of being so helpless. He worked himself into a minor panic attack. The moment those two letters left his mouth, Kyungsoo untied him, his wrists included. It took a while for Chanyeol to calm down, but with his boyfriend running his fingers through his hair, and the “I’m sorry Yeol” he managed.

Kyungsoo assured him that he wouldn’t try again, until he was ready. “I thought you could handle it. I should have stayed with the wrists first, then slowly introduce you to the rest.” Kyungsoo said the next day. They had decided to stop, their erections long gone. 

Chanyeol shook his head, a shy smile on his lips. “I liked having my wrists bound together.” He murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck with an impish grin. Kyungsoo smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“We’ll try the wrists when you’re ready babe.” He had said, resting his head on the tall man’s shoulders. Chanyeol’s smile took over most of his face. 

 

The second time was when they were pushing for his fifth dry orgasm. Kyungsoo had blown him till he was rock hard, before placing a cock ring at the base of his length. The small man had used his hand to bring him to his first dry orgasm of the night, Chanyeol’s cock twitching as precome leaked from the tip. Next he used his mouth, running his thick lips up and down the thick length, before taking him into his mouth with a glint in his eyes. He looked so beautiful with his thick lips wrapped around his thick dick, his tongue teasing the slit; licking a stripe up his dick. Kyungsoo had taken him back into his warm mouth, had relaxed his throat before taking him deeper, till his nose touched the elder’s pelvic bone. 

What brought Chanyeol over the edge was Kyungsoo humming Work by Rihanna.

He then prepped himself and rode Chanyeol hard and fast to his third dry orgasm, and then slow and teasing to his fourth. “D.O-fuck baby D.O. Too much, too sensitive baby, no more please.” Chanyeol cried out, before his boyfriend stopped, and gently pulled off him, concern clear in his eyes. “Gimme a few minutes please..” Chanyeol blinked the tears away. 

Kyungsoo nodded, before taking off the leather cuffs. That night, he let Chanyeol take the reigns, let him make love to him, missionary style, bringing the both of them to their much needed orgasms.

 

But tonight, Kyungsoo had taken the cock ring off, and was now bouncing up and down on his boyfriend’s thick length, gasping softly at how good his boyfriend filled him, relishing in the loud groans and slight whimpers that he pulled from his boyfriend’s mouth, scraping his fingers down his chest. 

“Fuck, baby.” Kyungsoo gasps as he strikes his own prostate, clenching tightly around Chanyeol. Chanyeol moans, bucking his hips up into his lover’s warm body. The pace was neither fast or slow, it was more in the middle, enough to bring the elder man to the brink of his orgasm, finger nails digging into the soft leather. 

“Baby..can I come? Please can I come? It’s been too long, I need to come. Baby..” Chanyeol whimpered, rolling his hips up as much as he could. “I promise to listen next time you tell me to wait for you, just please let me come.” And how could Kyungsoo say no, when his boyfriend was begging so prettily for him? And without prompting as well. 

“Come for me, Chanyeol. You’ve been so good for me. I’m so proud of you baby, you may come.” Kyungsoo cooes, bouncing faster, slamming down harder and clenching tighter around his lover, soft pants escaping his thick lips. He was more quiet, soft moans and pants, but Chanyeol was all loud grunts and groans as they both reached their peaks.

Kyungsoo spills over their bodies with a soft drawn out moan, his brows scrunched in pleasure with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Chanyeol groans out loud, bucking his hips up wildly before he spills into the condom. His vision was blurry and filled with tears, but all he could feel was pleasurable release as he filled the condom. He must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew, was Kyungsoo was running his fingers through his hair; a soft smile on his face  
“You okay Yeol?” He asks, receiving a hum in response. 

Chanyeol nuzzles his face into his lover’s chest, whom is wearing his old University t-shirt. He smiles blissfully. Chanyeol always loved seeing Kyungsoo in his large t’s, loved seeing them engulf his tiny build. It made him look all the more adorable. 

“I love you.” He mumbles, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. He tugs Kyungsoo closer into his embrace, turning his body so that they were spooning.

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo replies, entangling their fingers with a soft smile. It had been a long day, and their little tryst didn’t help any but in the end, he really did love and adore his taller boyfriend, especially when they got to cuddle. (He would argue that Chanyeol is the cuddle bear, trapping him between his muscley arms, but Chanyeol would tell him that his smaller boyfriend would drag him to the couch for cuddles, or his favorite lap cuddles as he likes to put it.)

“Let’s get some sleep now,” Kyungsoo says with a yawn, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open for a bit longer. Chanyeol hums into his neck, placing a chaste kiss on the nape of his neck. Kyungsoo smiles once again, squeezing Chanyeol’s fingers with a, “Good night Yeol.”

“Good night.” Chanyeol replies, before they both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh..I hope I did a good job. Things might be added if I feel it will fit the fic flawlessly, uhm..I'm sorry it couldn't be longer and there may be two other fics like this but with two different pairings from two different other bands like b.a.p and bts. It may take me a while to do this, like switch out their names and such so please be patient xD (Also I almost made a mistake earlier. Instead of putting Bondage, I put bondae..i...just don't know anymore) Also if you enjoyed this please let me know kudos much appreciated! <3 Also, I'm sorry for it being short, I wish I could write longer and write better endings but I cannot /cries/
> 
> Any plagiarism of this story without me announcing that I will be doing it will make me upset as it took me, like any other writer, a while to write this up. So please don't plagiarize this story or any of my other ones. Unless you see my name, ButteflyBbobbo then the person with my fics on this site or another is stealing from me. So please if you see any of my fics from on another site other than AO3, or AFF (TheTopMadam) please notify me and leave a link below. Thank you.


End file.
